yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
M01
is the first theatrical film of the Yo-kai Watch animation series which premiered on December 20, 2014 in Japan and October 15, 2016 across select theaters in the United States. The plot involves Nathan Adams, Jibanyan and Whisper going back in time to stop the cause of the Yo-kai Watch's expected disappearance in the present, and finds his grandfather Nathaniel Adams, who is shown to be the inventor of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. It's heavily based on the story of Yo-kai Watch 2, with some elements taken from Psychic Specters. Summary Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan travel to the past to help Nathaniel and Hovernyan create the Yo-kai Watch when dark forces conspire to undo the history of the watch. Plot At the beginning, Jibanyan appears onscreen, letting the audience know that the movie will start before he abruptly gets hits by a truck, sending him flying. Whisper pokes fun at what had happened to Jibanyan, apologizes for the interruption and tries to introduce the movie before he gets hit by a truck just like Jibanyan. Komasan appears in the scene and notices what had happened while he walks away and eventually tells the audience that the movie has begun. At nighttime, Nate is seen sleeping inside of his room while suddenly the Yo-kai Watch that he always wears on his wrist disappears. The next day after school, Nate, Katie, Bear and Eddie are walking out of the school grounds while Eddie suddenly tells them about objects growing bigger in size. At first, Bear doesn't believe him but as Eddie shows him photos he took on his cellphone, he reacts to it in an unimpressed manner. Eddie theorizes that the big objects are the cause of Yo-kai he saw on television, which piques Nate's interest while Bear wonders if there was a Yo-kai that made objects bigger. Nate disapproves of his idea and claims that they aren't real at all with Bear agreeing. He then asks Eddie if he believed in them, but he doesn't and everyone in the group goes on to agree that Yo-kai aren't real. After Nate said goodbye to his friends, he wondered if he said something unusual only for him to faintly notice that his Yo-kai Watch has gone missing. He shrugs off the fact and walks all the way to Springdale Flower Road, only for him to find that objects in the area are actually growing in size. As he noticed that happening, Nate looks around and finds a mysterious big cat on top of a building which turns out to be a Yo-kai. The Yo-kai notices that Nate looks like the person he's looking for, but he runs away in fear while the Yo-kai chases him around the area. The Yo-kai eventually catches up with Nate and asks him if he's a person become friends with Yo-kai, but Nate doesn't know what they are. The Yo-kai realizes that Nate has forgotten and tries to make him remember by zapping him, only for Nate to suddenly remember Jibanyan, Whisper and the Yo-kai Watch. After the Yo-kai is done zapping Nate, he tries to call for Whisper, but he doesn't come. Nate thinks of Whisper as unimportant and claims that he isn't much use only for him to suddenly appear behind him with insults stuck on his body. Nate exaggerates about the problems that have been going on and Whisper explains about a power made him forget about Yo-kai, only for Nate to claim that he understands nothing, making Whisper feel insulted. Whisper looks up the giant Yo-kai on his Yo-kai Pad, and identifies it as Meganyan. Differences Between the video game and movie adaption * Kin and Gin doesn't appear when the Yo-kai Watch doesn't disappear from Nate's wrist. * There is no war relating to the Bonies and Fleshies at all, even though Toadal Dude and Arachanus make an appearance in the climax. * In the movie, Dame Dedtime meets Nathan and the gang at a place in Old Harrisville after they meet Master Nyada rather than at Flatpot Plains. * In the game, Nathaniel only calls all of his Classic Yo-kai friends, as opposed to many other Yo-kai like Leggly and Chippa in the movie. * In the game, after defeating Kin and Gin for the first time (which is also not in the movie), Nate goes back to the present and fights Eyeclone, and then comes back to the past because of the Bonies vs Fleshies war. In the movie, he does not go back to the present until after Dame Dedtime is defeated. * In the movie, Tattletell inspirits Dame Dedtime during the climax in order for her to tell what happened when she was still a human. In the game, the backstory is told via a Psychic Specters-exclusive Quest. Debuts Humans * Nathaniel Adams * Lucy Adams Yo-kai * Hovernyan/Darknyan/Meganyan * Buchinyan * Kumamon * Dame Dedtime/Dame Demona * Reuknight * Chippa * Frostina * Leggly * Mermaidyn * Eyesoar * Blandon * Pittapatt * Tongus * Predictabull * Singcada * Sushiyama * Castelius I * Chummer * Everfore * Blowkade * Chymera * Slitheref * Nird * Furgus * Arachnus * Mudmunch * Gnomey * Toadal Dude * Miradox * Master Nyada * Moximous N * Flicker * Schemer * Loiter * Bronzlow * Untidy Characters Major Humans * Nate * Nathaniel Minor Humans * Lucy * Aaron Adams * Lily Adams * Katie * Eddie * Bear Protagonist Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Hovernyan/Darknyan/Meganyan * Kumamon * Buchinyan * Robonyan * Komasan * Blazion * Walkappa * Happierre * Roughraff * Noway * Manjimutt * Kyubi * Cadin * Dandoodle * Shogunyan * Tattletell * Reuknight * Chippa * Frostina * Leggly * Mermaidyn * Eyesoar * Blandon * Pittapatt * Tongus * Predictabull * Singcada * Sushiyama * Castelius I * Chummer * Everfore * Blowkade * Chymera * Slitheref * Nird * Furgus * Arachnus * Mudmunch * Gnomey * Toadal Dude * Miradox * Master Nyada * Buchinyan * Moximous N Antagonist Yo-kai * Dame Dedtime/Dame Demona * Kin and Gin * Flicker * Schemer * Loiter * Bronzlow * Untidy Credits only * Fidgephant * Noko * Failian * Nekidspeed * Papa Windbag * Sgt. Burly * Enerfly * Heheheel * Coughkoff * K'mon-K'mon * Tengu * Swelton * Verygoodsir * Dimmy * Terrorpotta * Tengloom * Grubsnitch * Yoink * Sproink * Cynake * Lie-in Heart * Spoilerina * Poofessor * Supoor Hero * Hungramps * Komajiro * Brokenbrella * Baku * Pandle * Signibble * Dismarelda * Insomni * Negatibuzz * B3-NK1 * Spenp * Illoo * Buhu * Espy * Nosirs * So-Sorree * Chatalie * Dazzabel * Negasus * Peppillon * Cheeksqueek Tie-ins Japan As Yo-kai Watch was at the height of it's popularity in Japan, several brands collaborated with the movie for it's promotion. From October 29, 2014, select fast food chains in Japan were temporarily transformed into real life Nom Burger restaurants for a limited time, with Yo-kai appearing all over the decorations and a unique Mog Burger-themed Quarter Pounder being served. In November, Japanese pizza chain Pizza-La did a collaboration, where ordering a "Eiga Yo-kai Watch Special Pack" with a medium or large-sized pizza came with two unique plates and a sticker set featuring some of the Yo-kai from the movie.https://plaza.rakuten.co.jp/hizuki27/diary/201411250000/ A manga adaption of the film, illustrated by Noriyuki Konishi, was released in December 2014. Western Territories In select theaters across the United States, Fathom Events decided to bring the movie for a one-day-only event on October 15, 2016. People who attended it got a free Hovernyan Medal. In France, The Yo-kai Watch movie had a theatrical nationwide release with previews at selected locations on August 6, 2017 and across cinemas on August 9, 2017. People who attended the event were given a Hovernyan Yo-motion Medal and a paper Jibanyan visor. Reception & Accolades The film currently holds an 80% Fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on five critic reviews. Box Office The film set a new record for Toho for advance ticket sales, with 721,422 sold by October 26, reaching 840,000 by late November and more than 1 million by mid-December. The film was number-one on its opening weekend, with ¥1.629 billion, a record for a Japanese film, previously held by Studio Ghibli film . It reached ¥5 billion by its third weekend, ¥6.54 billion by the fourth weekend and ¥7 billion by the sixth weekend. The film was the highest-grossing Japanese film at the Japanese box office in 2015, with . Accolades The movie has won two awards at the Japan Movie Critics 2015, with the film itself winning in the Best Family Work category and Etsuko Kozakura for the award of the Best Voice Actress. https://youkai-world.com/eiga/eiga01/topics/event_report/index.phphttp://jmcao.org/award/award-25/ Release The film was theatrically released in Japan on December 20, 2014. In the United States, the film was released as a one day-only event at select cinemas across the country on October 15, 2016. Home Media The movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on July 8, 2015 in Japan. The first-made sets comes with three different Z Medals of Hovernyan (with the regular one and the Moxie pose) and Darknyan. The Blu-ray version includes a pamphlet styled after Nathaniel's notebook. The movie was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in France on December 9, 2017. The first-made Blu-Ray sets were created in steelbook form, while the limited-edition DVD sets included a 48-page preview of the Yo-kai Watch manga, two wristwatches, and a Komajiro S Yo-motion Medal. In the United States and Canada, the movie was released digitally on Netflix on December 1, 2016. Gallery Trailers 『映画 妖怪ウォッチ 誕生の秘密だニャン！』予告映像|Japanese movie teaser. 映画 『妖怪ウォッチ 誕生の秘密だニャン！』予告|Official Japanese trailer. YO-KAI WATCH THE MOVIE teaser 1|English movie teaser. YOKAI WATCH THE MOVIE Full Trailer|Yo-kai Watch: The Movie Fathom Events English trailer. YO-KAI WATCH THE MOVIE EVENT trailer 1|First English movie trailer. YO-KAI WATCH THE MOVIE EVENT trailer 2|Second English movie trailer. Trivia * According to the film's Japanese release date, the events of this film likely take place between EP049 and EP050. ** After Whisper's Secret Past, Kin and Gin don't appear in the series ever again. Also, Nate doesn't make an appearance and the beginning/ending scenes take place at night. **When Komasan was summoned at the climax, he had his green sling pouch that was given by Komajiro in The Koma-Santa Clause, and was worn from that point on in the anime. **In the movie, Nate only uses his original watch but recognizes the Model Zero Watch when it reappears, as he obtained his in The New Yo-kai Watch, which means that both disappeared. In addition, Nathaniel gives his to Nate at the end. **He summons Kyubi, whom he did not befriend until Westward Yo!. * For promotion in Japan, the first five million attendants received an exclusive Darknyan Medal. ** A similar thing happened in the United States, where attendants got a Hovernyan Medal each. They were later used for the Watch & Win contest promotion across their YouTube channel. * This movie was planned to be shown at select theaters across Canada, but it got cancelled for unknown reasons. * In the Japanese version, Nate apologizes to Whisper saying, "Sorry sorry I'm so sorry!" referencing So-Sorree. * Not counting the cameos of M02, this is the movie with the most Yo-kai make an appearance. * After the credits rolled during theatrical releases across North America, Legend of Poofessor was shown. * This is the only movie to based on a plot in one of the video games. * Whisper says that he always have his weapon with him. * This movie features the first use of several Yo-kai's Soultimates. * This is the last time Nate summons Jibanyan with his normal Yo-kai Watch. * This is the first time someone other than Nate summons a Yo-kai. * This is the only time where Brave Yo-kai are summoned with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. * This is the first time when Cadin, Noway, Dandoodle and Kyubi are summoned. * This movie marks the first ever appearance of a Yo-kai that has appeared as a final boss in the games. ** The second would be Whisped Cream, who appears in EP164. * During the battle with Dame Dedtime's more monstrous form, both Nate and Whisper break the fourth wall whereas Whisper says that they turned her into a CGI monster to "make the movie more exciting" while Nate states this is the "final act." * Negasus appears in the closing song, even though he never appeared in the anime before his debut episode aired in Japan. * This movie has yet to appear as an official release in the United Kingdom and Ireland, making it the only English-speaking territory to not get the movie. * After the credits, there's a teaser trailer for M02 featuring Nate and Master Nyada that pays homage to Star Wars. ** Ironically enough, M02 had nothing to do with said trailer nor it featured Master Nyada at all. Although it did feature Usapyon's first movie debut, who's Invader Mode and Emperor Mode are an homage to Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine respectively. * After the movie made it's debut in the United States, it was mentioned that a DVD release would be coming later in 2016. However, the English dub of the movie has yet to get a proper physical release as of now. *Hovernyan, Mermaidyn, Eyesoar, Blandon, Pittapatt, Tongus, Singcada, Castelius I, Frostina, Chummer, Everfore, Arachnus, Gnomey, Toadal Dude, Reuknight, Sushiyama, and Buchinyan made their debuts in the main anime series, while Blowkade, Chymera, Furgus, Chippa, Predictabull, Leggly, Mudmunch, Nird, Slitheref, Miradox, Master Nyada, Kumamon and Moximous N are exclusive in the movie. (Blowkade made a cameo in EP095, and Sushiyama mades a shadow cameo in EP025). * Most of the Yo-kai that appeared in the Japanese Promotional movie poster, those being: ** Komajiro does not appear until M02, not counting the animated series. ** Venoct, Blizzaria, and Komashura do not appear until their anime debut. ** Yoink, Nosirs, Lady Longnek, Lie-in Heart, Pallysol, Failian, Boyclops, Gargaros (Boss form), Dismarelda, Faux Kappa, Dimmy, Noko, Thornyan, and Baddinyan don't appear in the movie. ** Draggie does not appear until Yo-kai Watch!. ** Komane, Sheen, and Dragon Lord have not appeared in the anime so far. Dub Differences * The original movie featured Gera Gera Po Song with altered lyrics describing the story of Yo-kai Watch. The dub replaces this with a similarly-changed adaptation of Yo-kai Watch feat. Swampy Marsh. However, unlike the original movie which featured a newly-animated opening sequence, the dub used the same intro video as the one in the anime with minor alterations. * The scene of Nathaniel Adams continuing to beat Whisper after the Wicked Yo-kai inspiriting him flees is cut short, likely as it might have seemed violent. Errors * When Nathaniel, Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan hear Dame Dedtime from far away, it was implied that Old Springdale was a short way away from Harrisville. In The English Dub * None of the Z Medals or the Classic Yo-kai's Medals had the Yo-Motion symbols added to them. * When Reuknight was summoned, the Model Zero didn't announce "Summoning Brave." * The 'G' on Moximus Mask's helmet was never removed in the movie, but it was replaced with the 'M' used in Yo-kai Watch 2 for the Moxie-enhanced Soultimates. * During the scene where Hovernyan calls Nate and Nathaniel's attention after Dame Dedtime turns into Dame Demona, the subtitles refer to him as Robonyan, in spite of Robonyan not even appearing in that scene. In other languages External links * Official Japanese website * Official Fathom Events page Category:Movies